Mother Earth Has Many Children
by SAhfurhguer
Summary: Yes she does, and her children have given her many grand children. Her children are the countries, but who are her grandchildren? And who's Mothers newest child?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY: First of all I'd like to tell you all that a MAJOR part in my Story was inspired by two other authors on here and they would be melonkitty and WhiteCrow. They Have an amazing story you should read as well, it's another Hetalia fanfic called ****Kokuren no Kodomotachi: Children of Nations ****It's on melonkitty's account. I googled if the countries could have kids because honestly… I was curious and I'm a bit of a freak as well… and that's how I came across their story.**

**OKAY AGAIN: For all of you who read my other Fanfictions you know they might be a bit more serious than this one… I'm taking a break from all that magic and Super-powers because school is starting and I don't think I'd be able to deal with thinking up of wizard-like stuff for a while(I will just not as much because I'll be thinking of horticulture). (My fanfictions are Lion's Saga, and Joker's Kin, I started both of those under the pen-name BumbleBeeSerenity but I've realized what an embarrassingly sweet name that is and how much my mom makes fun of me for it SO I am now known as… , a much better name, because I'm not embarrassed of my Middle name :D )**

**I do not own Hetalia, I Only made up a country because I felt like it xD**

Bullets zipped by overhead, not even a blur against the smoky gray sky. I felt both countries beside me flinch as each one passed.

"A-America?" I felt tapping on my right shoulder.

"What is it Canada?" I asked looking over to him, clutching an assault rifle to my chest, finger on the trigger just in case Russia came up and discovered our hiding place.

He pointed past me to my left and I Glanced over at my little sister, Edonea. I saw her usually clean face covered with dirt and mud, frightened tears however left tracks in the filth on her face. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and the whites were turning pink.

Even though we all wore protection I can understand why a country who's only around a hundred and fifty years old can still be afraid. She still looked like she was only a teenager to human eyes. Well, to our eyes she does too but that's in country years.

She tore off her helmet and ran a hand through her greasy, dirt matted hair.

"Put your helmet back on, Edonea." Why in the world did her people have to name her that? Was it to make her sound Older? That's not cool dude. Why can't you just find something that sounds modern? Well, modern for 2013? Haha, modern for 2013 is so a hundred fifty years ago.

She obeyed and tried to calm herself. I blame her fear on Canada. She Lives so near to him it must have rubbed off when states above Maryland and east of Illinois seceded from the union due to frustration with me and how I was dealing with attacks from Spain. I finished the Spanish-American war long before he started attacking me again, but he only attacked me because he had recently started going down in the economy and asked me for resources and I refused to give them to him because I was recovering from the Afghan war still. He joined up with the Afghans and decided to attack me. It wasn't long until the Afghans backed out of the fight. Spain decided to continue the fight and I guess some of my people got too frustrated to want to be a part of my country anymore.

Now we're in another fight with Russia because I blamed him for the Afghan war during once conference. It's too bad for him he didn't get the Baltic countries to help him out; I'm sure we'll kick his butt easily. Well… none of the Baltic countries except for Latvia. Darn you Latvia.

Edonea tightened the strap on her helmet and straightened her bullet proof vest. "I'm going out," She started to crawl out from the rock we found to hide under.

"No you're not!" Canada jumped over my legs and grabbed her boot and dragged her back. "Listen, guys," He paused and Edonea turned her head to hear. I realized the shooting had stopped.

"Latvia, are you sure they came this way?" That was Russia.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia, I-I'm sure they came here," Of course that was Latvia, Russia just said it was.

"Then we must be quiet, Latvia, why are you talking so much?"

"I'm sorry, M-Mr. Russia."

Edonea stiffened next to me and nearly stopped breathing. I put my filthy, dirt covered hand over her mouth just in case she was going to scream. We sat there in silence for about five minutes that seemed like eternity, probably because a short time could seem like forever to a hero like me… don't question that last part, because whatever you say and your ideas will suck so just listen to me. I could really use a burger right now.

"America," Edonea whispered when I was sure Russia and Latvia were gone, "I don't want to fight them anymore."

I felt my calm expression change to one of disbelief, "What?" I said, in my hero voice.

"Ssh," Canada put a finger to his lips, "They'll hear you, America."

"Edonea, What do you mean? You're just gonna give up? That's totally not cool," I was still using my hero voice and even now Edonea was trying to shut me up for some reason, my heroicness must be too much for their tiny eardrums to handle. Canada tried to hit me hard in the chest but it just felt like he was setting his fist heavily on my shoulder. I turned to him, "What, Canada? Dude you really need to learn how to hit you totally hit like a girl."

Canada was about to Protest but he stopped and Tried to jump over me again to Grab onto Edonea's boot again. She wasn't crawling out this time, she was being dragged out, shrieking the whole way.

"Give up, America, you too Canada," Latvia was holding a gun on us he was only five feet away from out hiding spot, looking right at us. Canada raises his hands and dropped his weapon, another assault rifle. I had given Edonea an AK-47 but that had been dropped when she was being dragged by Russia. Canada grabbed my arm and his grip was weak but I went with him anyways.

Latvia motioned with his gun for me to drop mine and I reluctantly did so.

Russia was holding Edonea up by the Back of her collar, feet dangling a foot off the ground. His face was ridiculous, It looked so happy, his blue eyes were wide and his mouth was open and locked in a freaky grin, the bottom lip just hidden by his white scarf.

Edonea looked terrified, she shivered and kept her eyes locked on Russia.

"America, I might forgive what you said if you let this little one become one with mother Russia, da?"

My eyes narrowed, "No, no way man, no da. You leave your freaky commie hands off my sister or I will totally kick your ass."

Edonea's voice was small and shaky, "I-I don't want to fight anymore, Alfred," calling me by my human name. She had dropped her gaze to the ground around where her feet would be if she were actually on the ground, she studied the muddy grass the same color as our uniforms and then lifted her gaze to my eyes, "P-please don't make me fight anymore, Alfred."

Her New England Accent made me want to give her what she wanted even more. She didn't pronounce her R's, making her sound like a little girl when she was sad. I remembered when she was little, I wanted to see her happy like she used to be all the time.

"Sara L. Waite, what are you talking about?" I was getting angry now and found myself shouting at my only little sister.

She dropped her gaze again and burst into tears. They were so big that I could see them fall. Russia put her down on her feet and she fell to knees, sobbing right there in front of us.

"Russia!" I yelled, "Okay, I'm sorry! Let's just stop this war right now! It's my fault the afghan war just as much as it was yours! Just please let's stop this war!" I couldn't believe I was begging for forgiveness from Russia.

Russia stepped forward and came toward me. He grabbed my shirt and his face became serious. "You should not have made me angry, America because now, here's what's going to happen: I am going to take Edonea into my house for a hundred years. After that one hundred years is over you can have her back, this is the only way I am going to stop this war, are we clear?"

"What if I disagree?" I whispered.

"Russia kills all."

I looked past Russia to Edonea, she was still blubbering but no longer sobbing, silent streams of tears ran down her cheeks and dropped off her chin. I sighed, "Fine."

Russia Let me go and motioned for Latvia to lower his gun and follow him. Ivan walked right past Edonea but Latvia came up to her and grabbed her arm, tugging her along.

Edonea looked back at me and I shook my head. I looked away because I couldn't make eye contact with her. She looked like I had betrayed her.

I tried to erase the image of her goldish blond bangs plastered to her face with sweat and grime and her eyes begging me not to let her go. I only looked back up when I could barely see her shoulder length hair stir in the bitter Russian wind.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"All, right countries!, listen to me because all of you countries can never think up of something as cool as I can!" I dramatically clenched my fist and gave all other eight countries my hero smile. The other countries weren't here because the bosses hadn't told them to be.

Italy raised his hand, "Umm, America, I have a question."

"What is it, make it quick so the Hero can give you his awesome answer, dude."

"Does anything we are here for have to do with pasta?"

I laughed at him, "Pasta is inferior dude, burgers all the way man!" I ignored his cries of pain as I threw a burger at him and it hit his face getting mustard in his eyes.

Germany slammed his palms on the table and got up, "THEN TELL US WHY WE'RE ALL HERE YOU FAT AMERICAN!"

"Pssh, calm down home dog," I told him, "The bosses told us to be here. They said there's some people coming to meet us here, and I think two countries are coming to escort them."

"Who?" England asked, and I ignored him.

"Whatever dudes, all that matters is that I'm here to complete the group because no group is complete without its hero!"

They totally ignored me and started having their own conversations. Surprisingly nobody was arguing, France was sleeping, England was drawing on his face. China and Japan were discussing… I don't know, Asian stuff, Germany was cleaning mustard off of Italy with a napkin and Canada was talking to that ridiculous teddy bear he carried around all the time.

I heard a Knock at the door and shouted, "The hero will answer the door!" I ran to it and gripped the doorknob, twisting it.

I stopped dead when I saw her, blue eyes, gold hair, and light skin. She was cleaned up like she usually was, wearing a blue women's sweater vest and a white collared shirt with gray pleated pants and sensible shoes. Her hair was washed and brushed, it reached just past her shoulder and her straight cut bangs reached to about where her eyebrows were. She was less than a foot shorter, probably an inch or two shorter than Italy.

"Edonea…"

She cocked her head at me, "oh? I thought you would forget my name you know, the way you forgot about me during the war?" she gave me a half-smile and pushed me aside. She looked the same as she did; she still looked like a teen.

A guy I didn't know stayed behind the door, looking like flames were in front of his face as he stared through the crack in the door. This made Italy jump behind Germany.

"Germany!" he squealed with fear.

Edonea walked back to the door and opened it for him, "its okay, just come in," she said.

A man who looked to be how all the countries looked, in his twenties, shyly stepped through the door and made eye contact only with Edonea, probably because he came here with her and only felt comfortable with the one he came with.

He had combed back blond hair and blue eyes, he actually reminded me of Germany. The man blushed and glued his eyes to the floor. He wore semi-formal clothes, a white button down shirt with long sleeves, a plain black tie, black dress pants, black shoes. He looked boring.

"I know some of you have met this country before," Edonea said, raising her voice so that the other countries could hear her as well, "And some have not."

Italy gasped and Ran up to the front of the room, "Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" he tackled the country in a hug. "Holy Rome, It's me, Italy, I missed you a lot! Are you hungry? I made some pasta!" Italy kept blabbering on and on.

Holy Rome, the blond country that came with Edonea didn't speak, he didn't even return the hug Italy was giving him. He really couldn't, Italy had Holy Rome's arms crushed against his ribs.

"I-Italy?" Holy Rome had a quiet voice.

"It speaks!" I said in my hero voice, but I got a glare from Edonea.

"Yes, It's me, Italy, you don't remember?" The Italian cocked his head to the side, the curl in his hair bounced as he did so.

"So you mean all this time," Holy Rome's surprised expression from the tackle-hug changed to one of confusion and he was thinking deeply of something, "All this time I've known you Italy… YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE BOOBS?" Holy Rome looks furious and he broke free of Italy's man-hug, pointing at him as if he were accusing him of murder.

Italy's smile faded, "What?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN A MAN ALL THIS TIME?"

"Yes, what did you think I was?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL! YOU WORE A DRESS, YOU USED TO SOUND LIKE A WOMAN AND YOU WORE BLOOMERS!"

"I liked Bloomers though, they felt good on my bottom," Italy turned around and patted his butt, giggling. Holy Rome just looked mortified.

Italy came up behind Italy and cast a giant shadow over everyone in the front. "Don't yell at Italy like that."

Holy Rome's mortified expression quickly shifted to pure fear, something a hero like me would never make. He dropped his jaw, his eyes went wide, he was sweating and all that came out of his mouth was this small noise that sounds like "_Eeeiiiiaaaaaa_…."

England interrupted our little conversation in the front of the conference room, he even stopped drawing on France who now had "UK FTW BITCHES" On his forehead and "I'm a wanker" written across his cheeks and a Hitler mustache.

"Excuse me," He called our attention on him, "Were we just here to meet Holy Rome? If we were I have to say that there are things I was going to do today that are more important than meeting someone."

"Actually," Edonea answered, "He was here as an example of something, you all thought that he no longer existed, but no he does. He's an example for things that you think couldn't exist that really do."

"What?" China arched his eyebrows questioningly.

Holy Rome had managed to calm himself even after seeing Germany's rapist-killer face and explained, "We are here to introduce you to your children."

France immediately woke up, "Children you say?"

"Yes, children," It seemed Holy gets impatient when you ask a stupid question.

"If you're here to do that, why is Canada here?" I asked, "He doesn't even have balls."

"Shut up America!" Canada's airy and light yell only seemed like someone was whispering loudly to me, He came up and tried to hit me but I blocked every one of his so called attacks.

"Well," Edonea ignored both of us and continued, "There are ten children here, and we only brought the youngest ones so the oldest we brought is eighteen. All of you must have fathered at least a hundred over the years, your bosses just got sick of explaining why these kids are so different from the other kids and they got sick of hiding them from everyone else so they're your responsibilities now." She finished in a cold and bitter voice, glared at me when she said 'responsibilities.'

"Well…" I paused and tried to make eye contact with her, "Bring them in."

"I won't bring them in all at once, each country will go in a different room and I will lead the children to the room their father is in."

All of the countries filed out of the room but when I tried to leave Edonea stopped me, "This is the room you'll be staying in." Jeez, I felt like crap, she didn't even look at me when she said it; instead she just slammed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERY TIME YOU SEE **~Country's name~ **IT IS TOLD IN THE POINT OF VIEW OF THE COUNTRY NAMED **

MEHMC CHPTR 2

~America~

I waited in the Conference room for at least twenty minutes before Holy Rome came in with someone trailing behind him. I thought Edonea said she would come in but I guess she's bringing another kid in to see their parent for a different country.

"Um, America, this is Susan, she's your daughter."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked extending my hand to shake.

She hesitated but took my hand anyway. I was surprised; she really did look like me. She had the same color straight hair that only touched her shoulders like Liechtenstein's hair, blue eyes and she wore glasses. But her glasses had the thickest black frames I had ever seen. If she went swimming with those things on I bet she'd sink faster than a rock. She had a chubby face and well… she was kind of chubby. She had a large cowboy's jersey and a long sleeves white tee under it. The sleeves came down long and almost reached her fingertips. She wore long dark jeans that were worn out in the back at the feet from being walked on and on her feet she wore plain blue tennis shoes, probably Airwalk or something. She had started chewing on her thumbnail and I noticed on her teeth she had bright orange braces.

Holy Rome left the room, softly closing the door behind him. I pulled a chair out from the table and let her sit down. I sat down at the end of the table where I usually sat; she was right next to me.

"So, uh, Susan, what do you like to be called, any nicknames?"

"Well…um," She pulled her thumbnail out of her mouth and had her hands in her lap, wringing them. She kept her eyes on her hands. "Sometimes m-my mom and my friends call me Sue for short."

"Okay, can I call you Sue?"

"Sure."

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds so I decided I should ask her, "What's your mother's name?"

"K-Karin Hall, we live in Salem, Oregon."

"Has she always lived there?"

"I think so, my grandparents are there too."

"I think I remember your mom, how old are you? And, does she have Red hair?"

"I'm fourteen and Yeah, she does."

"Cool… so, what are things you like to do?"

"W-well I like to watch football and I like to read."

We sat there talking for hours, I let her tell me all about herself and I told her she'd probably learn my history in class but I told her about Tony, my alien roommate. I told her Canada was my brother and England was too.

She has a best friend named Morgan and she told me how she and Morgan like to sleep over each other's houses and stay up late watching horror movies. She can't stand ghost stories, neither can I. She got a little less shy as time passed. She also has a fascination with aliens and stuff like that. I actually learned she was a lot like me, she can get really over confident sometimes and she can eat a lot and still be hungry like I can.

I hope I can get to know her better than this though.

~Canada~

Edonea brought me to a room in the building we usually held all our international Conferences in. This room was kind of small, it was like an office or something but had no desk or anything, it only had a couple of soft looking chairs and a coffee table.

I sat down in one of the chairs, facing the wall, holding Kumajirou in my lap. I inspected the cherry wood on all the furniture and the paneling. The carpet was a deep ocean blue as well as the furniture which had a faint floral pattern only a little darker than the main color.

"What do you think my son would be like, Kumajirou? Edonea said I had a son." I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked back, not even answering my question.

I responded with my usual quiet and airy voice, "I'm Kyyyaanida," (**That's what he sounds like to me when he says his name xD).**

A few minutes later my sister came back with a little boy.

"Matthew, this is Mark."

"Hi, Mark, I'm your daddy," I turned around to wave to him and give him a smile. He came up to one of the chairs and he climbed up on top. Edonea left closing the door behind her.

He looked probably younger than ten and he wore a shirt with my flag on it with green cargo pants. His Shoes lit up he walked, flashing red and blue. He held a brown teddy-bear by the arm and held it in his lap as I held Kumajirou.

He squeezed the belly of the bear and it said in a bright cheery voice, "Hi, I'm Cuddles, Who are you?"

"I'm Mark," he said in a soft voice.

He had curly strawberry-blond hair like me and my violet-blue eyes. The rest of him must have looked like his mom because I couldn't recognize anything else.

"Hi Mark," I said again, "How old are you?"

"Six, how old are you?"

"I'm two hundred and ninety two years old." (If you haven't noticed by now, this is in the FUTURE so Canada is older.

His eyes widened, "Shouldn't you be bald by now?"

I chuckled to myself, "No, I won't go bald."

"Wow! You're the coolest grown-up I've ever met! All the other ones want to pinch my cheeks and make my forehead pink with lipstick."

"I've never had that happen before, what's it like?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Weird, they all smell funny."

"France kind of smells funny but you get used to it if you've been around him for a little while."

He giggled and kicked his feet which just barely went over the edge of the chair he was sitting on. They bounced on the soft chair and his shoes lit up again.

Kumajirou interrupted us, "Who are you?"

Mark and I said our names at the same exact time.

He giggled again, repeating the same action he had to make his shoes light up. When he laughed I noticed he was missing his two front-teeth.

He smiled me and said, "My mommy says I'm three and a half feet tall, that's almost as big as a giant! Don't you think that's cool?"

"That's really cool, Mark," Even though he was excited his voice was still soft and light like mine.

"Daddy?" He looked me right in the eyes his voice taking a low, serious undertone, surprising for a six-year-old, "Do you love my mommy?"

~England~

"Stay in here, I'll be right back with your son," My little sister—yes she is my little sister too because America is my little brother, and Canada is our younger brother, younger than America and Edonea is younger than Canada and they're both my brothers so she is my sister… I'll just stop talking about that now—brought me to an office room, one of many in the conference hall. It was decorated the same as all of the others but this one was in green; there was a red, purple, blue, yellow, and periwinkle office. Whoever designed them needs to come up with something more creative next time.

I took a seat on one of the chairs, facing the door way. I put one leg over the other so only one of my feet was touching the ground. I imagined I looked 'cool' as America would say—or sexy it depends on what kind of person you are, maybe you find light green sweater vests and collared shirts with kaki dress pants and loafers hot or maybe you find my military uniform hot.

Whatever the case is, it doesn't matter right now.

I got up from my chair and opened a cupboard on the other side of the room; it was a very small room so I only had to get up and walk five steps. Inside the cupboard was a teapot, a Bunsen burner and a pitcher of water with a few teabags. There was a china cabinet next to it that held cups. I made some tea and had it out just in case this son of mine appreciates good tea when it's made. I sat myself down in the same position I was in before, one leg on the other, my arm resting on the chair's arm but this time there was a cup of tea in my other hand.

A few minutes later she brought a boy who looked older than her with her.

"You know, I'd rather be in here all alone with you," The boy had my accent and this statement was directed at Edonea. I saw her face turn bright red and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Just get inside, Arthur, go see your dad," She quickly closed the door to make her escape.

"Don't flirt with her, she's your aunt," I took a sip of my tea and observed him. At least he had one good thing about him, I do appreciate a good British metal band every once in a while, he had on a Judas Priest t-shirt picturing the four horsemen on the front, which was what I saw when he turned to see me, and Nostradamus on the back.

He wore red and black plaid pants, skinny jeans but they were men's and not women's skinny jeans so they kind of had a little more room at the ankles. On his feet he wore bulky leather boots— it was probably fake leather—that were covered in buckles. He had black silver-studded belt.

He did wear a large amount of black, his nails were painted black, the chain across his neck that held a cross was black he even had his hair dyed black and wore black eye-liner. The only things recognizable as being related to me were his eyebrows and his eyes.

"You have some pretty thick eyebrows," he said, flopping down in the chair across from me.

"So do you," I took another sip from my tea, "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea is for wankers."

"It is not!" I'm not a wanker!

"It is so, only the men who like the guys drink tea," he raised his eyebrows and stared at me with this look that read 'I really hate you but I'm going to insult you for fun for a little while.'

"Well, you should drink it then, you look like some kind of bisexual ninny."

"Take that back old man!" He hopped out of his chair and tried to stand over me, fists clenched but arms glued to his sides. I put my tea-cup down on the table and stood as well, putting my hands in my pockets, I was a few inches taller than he was if you don't count his spiky hair as height.

"I'm sorry but as I recall you were the one who insulted me first."?

He tried to throw a punch but I stepped to the side and grabbed his arm pulling him so he fell forward a bit and I took his head and held it to the coffee table so that he had one side of his face squashed up against it. I felt like Germany while doing this, which was pretty bloody awesome.

"You Nancy! Is this what you need to do to help your plonker out every day?"

"Hey!" He was starting to make me unpleasantly angry, "You don't know me! I'm the united bloody Kingdom and I'm straighter than you could be any day!" (**hahaha, he sounds drunk)**

Flying mint Bunny came through the window and flew around us, watching as we argued, "Go away Flying Mint bunny, this doesn't concern you!"

I froze; did he see Flying Mint Bunny?

"Wait a second, you see Flying Mint Bunny too?" I kind of lifted up my hand so it didn't squash his face as much.

"Well… You do?"

"Yeah he's a mint bunny that has wings, he's looking at you right now," He was, he was in front of Arthur's face. You know it's kind of cool to have someone related to you share your name.

"So you do see him! Everyone thinks I'm mad when I mention him!"

"Yeah, you might not want to mention him too much, people don't appreciate things that fly that they can't see," I let him up from the table and grabbed his arm to help him up.

He straightened his dyed hair so it stood up, kind of like the Netherlands had his hair. He dug in his pocket for something. He pulled it out and held it in his hand, "Do you like scones?"

"Yes I do, all the other countries hate them though."

"They're all wankers."

I was on the verge of tears of joy, "You really are my son!" I pulled him in for a hug and he returned it.

We were both crying and slapping each other's backs in a man-hug.

~China~

America's little sister brought me into one of the office-like rooms, you know, the ones that look the same but only in different colors. But I like this one, this purplish-blue color England calls periwinkle is cute.

I wore my green military uniform; I hope my son thought I was a good father for being in the Military, even though I've never met him before.

Edonea said that they were the youngest, well last time I was with a woman I think was around ten years ago. That sounds about right; I think her name was Pei (**sounds like Pay)** or something.

She brought back a little boy and then left.

"Nin Hao!" He said and came right up to me, staring at me with rather happy brown eyes and a bright smile. He couldn't be older than ten, but boys usually looked younger than they were.

He had on a white collared shirt and a grey sweater vest; he was kind of dressed like England except with black corduroys and red sneakers and a green schoolbag strapped to his back. He had my eyes and black hair cut short so it only reached to the top of his neck and only touched the backs of his ears. He didn't have bangs but his hair was long enough in the front so that you couldn't really see the hair-line.

"My name is Bei Zhao, what's yours?" He took his backpack off and reached inside, pulling out a light purple stuffed cat, "this is Tian!" He held it us so I could see.

"Oh…" I studied it for a minute, not saying anything.

After a few seconds he lowered it and I saw his face, it was an expression of disappointment.

"You don't like her…"

"No," I said, dropping my gaze. I jumped up and loudly exclaimed with a fist to my heart, "I LOVE HER!" I hugged the cat tight, "It's so adorable! So so so cute!"

Bei grinned and I gave Tian back to him. "I'm glad you like it!" He plopped his back pack on the ground and set Tian down on it and then he hopped over to the chair opposite of me and bounced to get up.

He energetically kicked his feet; he sat on the edge so he could freely kick his legs as much as he wanted without the restriction of his height in the adult sized chair.

He started speaking in my language, Mandarin actually.

"Who are you?" He asked, respectfully of course.

"I'm Wang Yao, I'm your father, Bei," I hoped he didn't get too freaked out by that.

"Oh… That's… COOL!" He hopped up so he was standing on the chair and leapt across the room, landing in my lap. "Baba, your voice is so cute; it sounds like Mama's voice." **(If you say father in Chinese it is spelled Baba in pin yin and it sounds like Baba too) **

"I sound like a woman?" I set him down on the floor on his feet and I stood, a look of horror stretching across my face.

"No, I said you sound like Mama."

I went across the room to sit in the corner. "I'm a man, I can't sound like a woman it's not possible for me to sound feminine. I'm a man I'm not female in any way, no woman I know can break through walls with her hand, do they even know Kung Fu anymore?" I kept blabbering to myself on and on as Bei started playing with Tian, completely ignored me. It wasn't until I started crying that he finally paid attention.

"It's okay Baba, I sound like a girl too," He raised Tian up to my face; "Playing with Tian will help you feel better!"

"Thank you," We started playing a game with her together, an adventure game where Tian was the princess and I was a dragon keeping her locked in a tower. He told me he played it with his mom all the time. My son is so cute.

~France~

This yellow room, it would be boring being in a room so much all the others but this yellow one was decorated a little differently. This room had cherry wood like all the others but the furniture was different. This one had a couch, one I could use to rape England on, and two chairs that were very tall and almost had the shape of women, they were curvy. The carpet was white and the paneling only when up to half the wall, the rest of the wall was decorated with yellow flowers. A floral pattern also decorated the furniture but it was only visible at an angle since the flowers were only slightly different colors than the background. The couch and one of the chairs next to it faced the door, I decided to take the seat next to the couch that faced the door so I could see my child as he or she walked through the door. America's little sister does not like talking to me.

There's something about this yellow room that makes me want to burst with joy. Yellow is the color for joy and yellow roses are the symbol for ever-lasting love. Am I the only man that knows this? I think every man should know what each rose means; it would help them with women.

The door opened and two girls stepped through, Edonea behind them. "Just go in there, he's in there," Edonea's words were fast and nervous, she shut the door before I could say anything to her. I do believe she is quite a lovely girl.

I was about to speak to the two girls. They looked very similar except one had my hair color and the other was brunette. The Brunette had my eyes while the blond had green like Iggy's eyes. They both wore floral pattern dresses, the brunette donned a white dress with orange flowers and the blond had pale yellow one with violets.

Like I said, I was about to speak but the Brunette spoke first, "Bonjour, papa, J'mappelle Marie et voici ma soeur, Lucie. She is my twin."

I laughed how I usually do, it sounds like "Ohononononon" without the tongue touching the tip of the teeth on the N. "So I have two lovely twin daughters?"

"Oui," Lucie said that this time.

"Excellent, now tell me-."

"Oh, Lucie did you see that British boy we came here with?" Marie had started talking to her sister

"Oh oui, oui, he was cute wasn't he Marie?"

"Oui, mais the little boy with the backpack was just so adorable even though he was nine, you remember? Bei, he told us he was nine."

"That wasn't his name?"

"Si," **(Si is used in French to answer yes to a negative question).**

"Oh, but did you see that Russian boy?"

"Oui, but I saw an older man who looked just like him when we all came in the building."

"I saw him too! They were both terrifying, I almost cried when I saw them," Lucie looked distressed when she made this last statement… am I really that overdramatic?

"Oh, my poor sister!" Marie wrapped her sister in a hug.

I stood to get their attention, "Excuse moi, my dears but don't you think-." Marie gave me an uppercut, sending me backwards, behind the couch.

"We were talking, old man."

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation," Lucie's voice was cold, as well as Marie's.

"Our mother was half German—."

Lucie finished Marie's sentence, "—and we Germans believe in order."

That damn Germany just has to be everywhere, doesn't he?

~Germany~

That North American country, Edonea she brought me to a room where the color red was over-used. I disliked it, I believe things should show more sophisticated colors like light grey, neutral colors are the best to use. My daughter, Astrid who had arrived here moments ago, seems to agree.

She wore her hair, the same color as mine but a little darker, in a tight ponytail, nothing hanging in her face. She also had sparkly blue eyes. To be honest she was more beautiful than most women in my country. When she stood she had perfect and respectful posture, shoulders straight, arms at her sides, and head held up high. Her skin was similar to mine, a light creamy color.

She dressed in neutral colors as well, a plain gray pleated skirt down to her knees, white socks that cover up to the middle of her shin and black penny-loafers. On top she wore a crisp white short-sleeved button down shirt with a black tie neatly placed and a sweater vest the same color as her skirt.

"I think neutral colors are better to use if you want to look descent," she told me with a German accent. Despite the accent she had perfect English, we could have spoken German but English is fine too, "I think the color white is good for many things like painting an office to look professional, having white flowers since white is less noticeable than most brightly colored flowers."

"You know, I don't usually think about flowers but I agree with you."

"White is a good color for a car, it's a light color so it's easier to see at night."

"You seem to have a good view on things like this; I wonder how your school performance is?"

"I have my report card in my bag, my mother told me to bring it to show you," She had placed a black messenger's bag on the side of her seat when she came in and she was now looking through it, It looked organized.

While she was looking through a folder I caught a glimpse of some sort of cloth in her bag, it must have been a handkerchief.

She handed me a manila folder that held a few papers inside. I pulled the papers out and examined the one that seemed to have all of her grades on them.

Language Arts: 1

Science: 2

History: 3

Algebra: 3

Art: 1

Music: 1

Physical Education: 3

Health: 3

**(1 is the best grade, 6 is the worst, 3 is average)**

"This… you got a three in physical education?"

Astrid lowered her head, her cheeks turning red.

"_THIS IS ANACCEPTABLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TRAIN YOU SO YOU CAN GET THE BEST GRADE POSSIBLE IN THIS CLASS?" _I only just met her but I already feel as if I am going to be a great father, "_HOW COULD YOU DO BETTER IN ARTISTIC CLASSES? ART IS FOR PUSSIES, YOU WILL NOT BE A—." _

She had taken the white cloth out of her bag. It was tied to a stick and she was frantically waving it back and forth yelling, "Please don't hit me in the face not in the face! I have some relatives in Berlin! Please don't kill me I'm still a virgin so it wouldn't be fun to kill me so please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll make you some pasta, do you like pasta? No? I'll be your eternal slave just please don't kill me!"

I stared at her for a few minutes; she still waved the flag over and over again after five. "Your mother is Italian isn't she?"

"Yes she is, why?" She had stopped waving the flag around and had it at her side.

I turned around so I wasn't facing her; instead I was facing the wall. "Fuck my life…"

~Japan~

Well… I didn't even know I had a son, this is awkward.

He looked just like me except with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had told me he was sixteen, like France's daughters were.

This kid is nothing like me.

"So, you like seriously sit on the floor in your country?" I was telling him about how we use the Katatsu in the winter to keep warm.

"Yes, we do, we have for a long time, but we don't always sit on the floor, Gabriel."

"Haha, sitting on the floor is stupid, but I'd be able to do it just to show you how good I am at dealing with change."

He's the typical American. He's arrogant, loud, and obnoxious, he doesn't wear clothes that fit him correctly, his jeans are falling off, his shirt that has a red sesame street character on it is too big, and it hangs down too far. He has the bulkiest headphones you could imagine around his neck.

"Hey, you look pretty calm, most people I know would be pissed right now, they get jealous of my awesomeness pretty fast, that's why, and I don't blame them."

"Hey that's not very respect-."

"You know that chick that brought me in here? That British kid was hitting on her. I bet I could get her to go out with me faster that that dumbass, his eyebrows are thicker than the Atlantic Ocean, I'll get her to go out with me just to prove to that European crackjob that I'm better than him."

I got up from my seat in this purple room and sat on the other side of the room facing the wall, "Fuck my life…"

~Italy~

"You like pasta too?" the little girl nodded.

Edonea said she was my daughter, that's funny I never knew I had one and to be honest I'm not sure how it happened. She's supposed to be four, that's what Holy Rome said she told him. She had curly honey brown hair and one curl stuck out, like mine. Her eyes were blue too and it reminded me of Germany.

"That's good; pasta is a good food, what else do you like, Sofia?"

"Lasagna! Mama makes Lasagna a lot and it tastes good."

"I like lasagna too, how much do you eat?"

"Mama lets me eat a lot but I can't eat too much or I'll get sick and If I get sick I'm afraid I'll die and then I'll never be able to walk again!"

"It would be nice to be able to walk all the time, but I think all dead people aren't able to walk… but one time America made me watch this movie where the dead people came out of the ground and thye started eating people and it scared me so much I almost peed my pants but then I hugged Germany and Germany's face scared me so much that I didn't pee my pants over the movie and I felt better because the movie didn't scare me anymore!"

She giggled and her cheeks turned pink. I think she kind of looks like Romano because her skin is more olive than mine.

But she's cute and I love her, she's cute like that kitty I hugged one time, it was cute until it tried to kill me. Her pink jumper and the white shirt with the pink flowers under it made her even cuter. On her feet she wore little pink sneakers on her tiny feet.

She did look like me though; her nose was the same shape as mine and her eyes the same shape.

"Mama never lets me watch scary movies because one time I thought I saw a big big big," she used her hands to emphasize the size of what she was talking about, "Ghost in my room and mommy was watching a movie with my special Uncle Tony about ghosts and I walked in and I saw the ghost on the TV."

"That's scary! America is very afraid of ghosts, one time for Halloween I dressed up as a ghost and he screamed like Hungary does when she comes to Germany's house to visit Prussia overnight but America's scream was louder and shriller."

"Oh, how about Germany? Is he afraid of anything?"

"No, Germany isn't afraid of anything, he's too awesome!"

**And they're Italians so you can guess how much they talked… it's okay for me to say that because I'm Italian too, I'm Sicilian which means I live in the part Romano is from ^J^ **

~Russia~ **Last country, hope I didn't bore you to death**

I sat in a small room, it was smaller than the conference room, it might be for when the G8 members' Bosses come and have a meeting if they ever come in this building themselves.

"This is like looking in a Mirror," I said and gave my son, Maxim who was legally an adult now in America at age of eighteen, the smile I always give people, mouth open, not showing my teeth really, eyes wide.

"Speaking of Mirrors," he said and looked into the table, which was shiny enough to be one. He arranged his hair to be in the same style as mine. Now he could have been my twin had ne not been an inch shorter than me. He looked back at me with the same expression I had.

"Hey let's mix clothes so that if anyone comes in they'll be confused."

"That's a great idea!"

I pulled off my tan military jacket and switched with his bulky green winter coat. I then took off my brown leather gloves and pulled on his black wool ones.

"Now if anyone comes in let's refer to each other as Russia," I said laughing.

"That's a great idea too; I've never had this much fun living with my uncle."

"Latvia never wants to have this much fun either," I wrapped my scarf around his neck; It felt weird not wearing it.

We were busy laughing at each other when we heard knocking at the door. I pulled a shiny metal vodka bottle cap out of my pants pocket and put it at the floor of the door, something I always do so I don't open the door to the wrong person. I saw her face staring back at into it and it frightened me so much I almost screamed, "Oh shit," when I saw her. Instead I locked the door and hid under the table.

"What's wrong?" Maxim was confused and he was walking toward the door, "You didn't answer the door."

"_Don't touch the handle_!" I loudly whispered. Belarus was out there and I could hear her now.

"Marry me Russia; I want to become one with Russia so marry me, brother."

Maxim ignored me and I grabbed my pick-axe for protection. But then I realized he was the one wearing my clothes and he looked like Russia.

I scrambled out from under the table and tackled Maxim.

"Don't answer the door!"

"Why?"

"Because," I lowered my voice even more, "The embodiment of evil is out there!"

He looked at me puzzled but nodded his head, "Is it your mother in law?"

"No, even worse, it's my sister."

"You poor bitch."

"I know."

A few minutes passed and Belarus started scratching at the door, "MARRY ME, RUSSIA, I WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!"

Maxim and I had both started crying uncontrollably.

"Please have mercy!" Maxim was begging to no one.

"Marry me Russia…" Her voice was hissy and evil. She sounds like a snake if a snake could ever talk, I imagine the voice would be kind of raspy and the S sounds would be extended. That's exactly what my little sister sounds like right now.

"Go away!" I pleaded but I knew she would not listen.

"I'm going to tear the doorknob right off, brother so that there will be nothing keeping us apart."

I heard a loud cracking noise and… An extremely loud ringing noise, and a flashing light, for a second I thought I was dead but I noticed the light was coming from the fire alarm up in the corner of the room on the wall.

I got up and helped Maxim up as well. I opened the door, glad to see Belarus had run away, I retrieved my vodka bottle cap from the floor and put it back in my pocket. England however was running through the hallway with someone who seemed to be his son with him. He was dressed strangely in plaid pants and a lot of black clothes.

"Flying Mint bunny knocked over the Bunsen Burner! There's a fire in one of the rooms!"

I didn't want to believe him because the mint bunny was one of his imaginary friends but I did see smoke coming from one of the rooms, seeping through the door.

I grabbed Maxim by the coat and dragged him towards the exit. As we left I saw all the other countries here dragging their children away or helping each other get out. The countries who had young children were almost all carrying them or holding their hands.

Sealand and Latvia were having a spaz-attack over the thought that this place could burn down. I watched as Latvia ran in circles, his blond hair waving in the breeze he was making.

~Edonea~

"Sealand! Calm down and just get out of here!" The small country was older than me but he sure didn't act like it.

Latvia seemed like he was freaking out but he was only trying to calm Sealand down. "Listen to her Sealand!" Latvia ran in little circles running after him.

I could see the smoke getting darker and thicker the more time we spent inside.

"Edonea, just leave, I'll get him out," Latvia reassured me.

I nodded to him and headed towards the exit.

I now had to pass that room that was burning; I could see fire through the bottom of the door as I tripped over a table in the hallway, now hard to see because smoke was now my head level. I fell right on my knee on the tile floor, pain shooting through from my knee to my shin. Seriously out of all the things that could happen, I had to trip on a table? Doesn't that happen in like every single movie that has a burning building in it?

I wasn't hurt so bad that I couldn't move, thank goodness for that. I crawled on my hands and knees so that I could still see.

Oh crap. Viewing this place from the floor is weird, I almost got confused.

I made it to the end of the hall and I checked behind me, spotting Latvia and Sealand crawling their way through.

I heard Sealand screech as fire blew through the bottom of the door, almost getting their faces. I thought it had too but when it shrank I saw it only got the ends of Sealand's bangs. Latvia swatted at Sealands head. They were going too slow for me to be comfortable and if I came out Russia would be angry I hadn't saved Latvia. I crawled towards them and grabbed their arms.

I stood up still hunching over, dragging them faster down the hall which was, luckily for us, polished every day so it was easy to drag them, I'm not that strong so if this were carpet I'd fail miserably.

Once we reached the end of the hall I fell on my knees to start crawling again. We turned left and the exit was only a few feet away. We crawled maybe five feet until we were at the door and I tried opening the door.

It would not move. I kicked at it to try to get it open until I heard Sealand say, "The door opens inward."

Oh.

I turned the knob and pulled, I pushed Sealand in front of me and out the door. Latvia pushed me out after him and I fell into the daylight, tumbling down the stone steps that lead to the door we just came through. Latvia stepped out and came down the steps.

"You should be careful," he said to me, "You could hurt yourself if you go down the steps like that."

"No shit," I was lying on the cement path that extended from the steps. I sat up, thankful I hadn't actually hurt myself and I pushed myself to my feet.

"Hey, no need to swear at me, I was only saying," Latvia looked purely innocent, holding his hands in the air as if I had a gun pointing at him.

"Sorry," I felt my face turn hot, and it turned warmer when Russia—that bastard—and America –that Asshole—came over.

"EDONEA!" America screamed and he came to tackle me in a hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened did Latvia try to kill you? If he did I'd totally believe you because he lives with a communist so he's probably just like them," He kept blabbering on and on, that is, until I pushed him off me.

"Get off!"

"W-why? I was hugging you because I was worried about you."

"Oh really?" I balled my fists and put them on my hips, "If you get so worried about my safety why did you give me to Russia?" Russia just giggled, giving us a grin, happy someone said his name or something.

"I did that to protect you."

"Protect me from what? I live in his house, America! He likes to bully the smaller countries, have you ever wondered why Latvia is so short?"

"Oh come on, he's gotten a little taller…"

"Yeah, actually I have," Latvia rubbed the back of his neck, stepping away from Russia just in case he decided to stretch him out or shrink him.

"The point is, I'm living in a place worse than it was before I still lived with you."

"But you don't have to fight anyone anymore, shouldn't you be glad? If I were you I'd love me for making it so I didn't have to fight Russia."

"Well, I hate you," I punched him in the chest and I left, pushing past other countries and their children who had come to watch.

~America~

I watched as Edonea pushed England's son aside and stormed down the sidewalk. I couldn't believe that I was such a terrible brother that another one of my siblings hated me. Well, Canada still likes me; he just thinks I'm an ass from time to time.

"Damn, she has a nice ass," Japans son was immediately smacked in the bag of the head with a fan after he had said that. Japan looked displeased.

"Do not be disrespectful," Japan scolded.

Well, at least _my_ _daughter's_ better than Japan's _son_.

**Sorry that it took me so long to submit this chapter but it had nothing to do with me, it was Tropical storm Irene's fault. To anyone who reads this I hope you all stayed safe during it whether you live in the area Irene hit or not.**

**Don't forget to review and if there's anything you think I could add or remove be my guest to tell me, but be nice. If you want me to kill off one of France's children I could do that… or another country's kid could be a human slave to the Gerbil King named Ferdinand. Also, I want you guys to predict something and before you go all, "NAAAAUUU I DUN WANNA USE MY BRAYNNZZZ" I'll tell you if you get it right you get to have something happen to any one of the children, you could request a romance between two, you could make Japan's son fight to the death with the Gerbil King… I kind of hate Japan's son, I kind of wish I hadn't named him Gabriel because Gabriel is a nice name… I'm too lazy to go back and fix it though… So if you want France's twins to drag England and China's sons away to feast upon their human flesh I could do that too.**

**I also just only realized this now but in the last chapter there's a mistake I made. It says **"Italy came up behind Italy …" **Well what I meant to say was "Germany came up behind Italy…" So I hope you didn't go on a quest for writing revenge on me… if you did you'll never find me MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! Yeah I know I'm a freak, isn't It great?**


	3. Chapter 3

MEHMC CHPTR 3

~Edonea~

Well, countries don't technically have DNA since they have no actual parents to get it from so it's a wonder how they actually manage to reproduce. But they do, and that only makes me hate America more for not realizing what an awesome person he had no idea existed before I introduced them.

Susan, my niece and America's daughter is the sweetest half-human teenager I've met. Of course the little children are adorable but the other teens are just horrifying, except for Germany's daughter, Astrid who seemed to have become good friends with Susan.

Susan had golden hair like her father and blue eyes like him too. Her hair was about as long a Liechtenstein's, just brushing her shoulders, mine went to my shoulder blades. She seemed to take good care of her hair too, it was shiny… I hate to compare her with her dad but she looked a lot like him but she was beautiful. She was only a little taller than me; I stand about five feet and two inches so I'm guessing she's two or three inches taller. She's a little chubby and has braces while wearing glasses with the thickest frames ever; they were large and square, covering the bottom of her brow to the top of her cheek. She had a heart shape face and made her cheeks and chin take a shape similar to a heart when she smiled.

Today she wore a baseball tee shirt, not one of my country's since my people had taken the Red Sox and the Yankees, the two most popular teams in America at one point and still the most popular here. She wore an orange and black shirt, a baseball team named after a bird, the Oriole. With it she wore dark blue jeans and aqua blue and white nike sneakers, the ones she always wore, they were pretty beat up and I felt this need to be the most annoying loving aunt in the world, you know like the ones that just want to pinch your cheeks and smear red lipstick on your forehead with sloppy kisses?

She tilted her head to the side and I loved the way her hair moved, wishing mine was that pretty. Her hair looked soft and wavy, I loved it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked and I really wasn't paying attention so I can't tell you what we were talking about, I was telling you that entire description of my niece because the author of this fanfiction was too lazy to write it in the last chapter.

"What?" I snapped into attention and looked her in the eyes, doing the polite thing. I had invited her over for clam chowder and tea; one of the best meals you could ever eat let me tell you, New England clam chowder is the best chowder you will ever wrap your lips around if you get the chance. I grabbed the bag of these small, hexagonal crackers meant for soup and I poured some into my bowl, offering her the bag.

She took it and asked me again, "What do you think about Japan's son?"

"Gabriel?"

She nodded and I felt my face turn red, "do you like him?"

I shook my head, "Definitely not, besides if I did I'd be a hardcore pedo because I'm a hundred and sixty three and he's what, sixteen?"

She laughed, "I can definitely see why you don't like him, and sometimes I feel bad for Mr. Japan."

"I feel bad for Honda too," I said inspecting my soup and calling the poor unfortunate country by his human name. "If I were you I'd find someone that's not a country's kid, they'll probably be better, England's son is technically your cousin, even though America claims England isn't his brother but once brothers always brothers, you know what I mean?" she nodded and I continued, "Canada's son is also like six, also your cousin and, excuse my language, freakin' adorable with his purple eyes and strawberry blond hair, he looks like you same face shape except for childish and when he gets older it'll be mannish. He seems like he's going to be about as tall as Canada is—if not taller, right now he's going through a growth spurt, Canada's been telling me he's been eating a lot lately and he's been kind of sore in his limbs, poor Canada can only give Mark baby aspirin and set him down for kindergartener naps."

"I wonder… you guys live as long as the country does, right?"

"Yeah," that was kind of off topic to what we were talking about but I didn't mind, I just ate a couple of spoonfuls of soup and looked her right in the eyes, acknowledging the fact she hadn't touched her soup and it was getting cold.

"So, we're the children of countries, shouldn't we live as long as the people in the country are around since the people of the country are technically the children so that makes us represent the people?"

She's thought about this, I watched as she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, "Well, I've never thought about that, maybe you're right but we brought the youngest of you, the most recent children are the easiest to find. Usually the single mothers are the most willing to give up their children to meet their dads, I'm not saying that's always the case, a lot of single moms are overprotective and I don't blame them. I especially don't blame you mom, Suzy."

Susan's mom had stabbed Holy Rome in the shoulder when we came to get Susan. The police came by and arrested her after I told the police we were with child services. I had shown them something that told them I was working for all of the countries' bosses. I only said I was child services so her mom wouldn't freak out about countries having human manifestations that are around all the time.

Some parents we only have to tell that they're going to meet their dad; Canada's mom is totally in love with my brother and was more than willing to let him go just as long as she got to ride the plane with little Mark.

However some countries had family problems. France's daughters had a mother who had passed away from a sad disease similar to lupus, a story I do not want to tell at the moment. Arthur, my nephew Arthur had a business freak mom who barely paid attention to her son. Bei Zhang's mother lived in a farming area and had to work all day, she could hardly take care of Bei but she was glad we were taking him to meet Wang Yao. Gabriel's stepfather was some company CEO similar to England's mom but Gabe's mom only wanted him to meet Honda.

The situation with Astrid and Sofia's mothers was very strange. They were both Italian so they let me in talked for several hours and tried to get me Jabba fat with pasta and Gelato. After I told them what I was there for they got overjoyed and talked even more. I honestly think Germany should love his daughter more than he does, it shouldn't matter if she's half Italian, she's still very smart. My point is that their mom's were happy to let me take their kids.

"I'm sorry she did that, you understand she was only freaking out because she couldn't afford our apartment very easily and she was afraid I was going to be taken for good," Susan looked down, staring into her soup.

Let me tell you, it's amazing I can even make my soup and get these crackers since I live with Russia, he's a bastard but I like him more than Susan's father.

"Ugh, what's that fish smell?" I looked to the archway in the dining room we sat in at Russia's house. All the wood was Cedar, very nice and the carpet was light blue and the walls were white. We sat at a table with six chairs all around; I was sitting at one of the four chairs on the longer sides, Susan right across from me. I turned my head to see Belarus, how did she get past the alarm system designed to go off when she steps on the property?

She looked every bit as cold and cruel as she was. She wore her usual blue dress and stares at me with her cold blue eyes.

"Its good food," I replied, "And may I ask why you are here?"

"No you may not, where is Russia?"

"He went out, he's not here so go away," I felt my gaze turn steely, I tried not to be afraid of Belarus but it was hard sometimes, this look is the best I can manage sometimes.

"I will wait for his return," Belarus probably only wants to chase him until he marries her which will not happen.

"You'll be wasting your time, he's already pronounced his undying love to the woman who had his son," that was a lie; she was happily married to Maxim's stepfather with six other children whom Maxim loved as his brothers and sisters.

Suddenly though Belarus looked like some kind of platinum blond vampire who wanted to kill me. It's a good thing Latvia looks about America's age, because he's home and I can call him for help if she tries to rip my throat out, "You lie!"

"Y-yeah I did, he really loves some other lady who is way better looking than you!" I got up from the table and scrambled out of the Archway on the other side of the room. I heard silverware scatter, she obviously had jumped over the table to run at me.

I ran down the hall and jumped for the stairs. I stumbled on that first step, I probably shouldn't have jumped, and I felt her strong… _talons_ wrap around my ankles.

My life can't end like this; I refuse to be eaten alive by the incest-loving-vampire sister whom I secretly called Medusa behind her back. "_**LATVIA!"**_ That cry for help was probably the loudest I've screamed in my entire life. Belarus dragged me back and I swore she looked like this special zombie called a Witch in this one American video game.

Latvia was upstairs and strangely enough I heard his footsteps and his voice. He saw Belarus and me and then only said two words before running back upstairs, "Oh shit!" I heard him frantically climb to the second floor.

"Thanks Latvia! You pussy!" I yelled after him and I started to pray that I would not die by the claws of this she-wolf beast.

"Belarus?" the she-beat turned to see the speaker. When she did I saw him too, Lithuania stood there with a lovestruck expression, "It's so nice to see you here!"

Then the vampire-snake-falcon-vulture-dragon-beast attacked poor Lithuania. In the background I spotted Susan leaving through the front door. I decided to talk to her later, I only wanted to talk to Latvia about being such a wuss.

I got to my feet and took the steps two at a time. I walked down a narrow hallway and knocked on Latvia's bedroom door which was right next to mine. The interior of both was plain and white, like a prison. I liked mine that way, this was like a prison. However Latvia had added his own touch to things… now that he was properly a man he added his own man touch as well.

He opened the door and had a lamp in his hand ready to hit me over the head.

"Whoa!" I covered my head and stumbled back against the wall.

"Oh, sorry," he said extended a hand for me to get up with. I took it and stood.

"Why did you wuss out down there?"

I stepped into his room with him and he closed the door. He was wearing what he always did even though he's not a "teen" anymore. He wore red pants and brown shoes with his red coat. His hair was the same style and blond color it had been. "I did non wuss out," he protested, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was retreating from the battle as any wise country would do if you were facing that… underworld being."

"You wussed out, you're afraid you aren't strong enough to fight a girl," I put my hands on my hips, I was playing with him like I always did, I only lived here for fifteen years, one year more than how old Susan was, and I was already comfortable here.

"I'm plenty strong," to demonstrate he tackled me to the floor which was easy, his room was very large. He held my arms down and knelt on top of me with his legs on either side and my legs kicking behind him, I imagined it looked pretty suspicious to anyone who was watching. "See? I'm stronger than you are, maybe you shouldn't talk to anyone about strong anymore."

He was right, he held my hands down pretty good but I managed to wriggle one free and I started hitting him, this happened a lot, Latvia was a lot like a childhood friend whom I've only been able to get to know for fifteen years but now we're good friends.

Well it's pretty awkward when you're hitting someone so fast you can't control your arm and the other person is trying to control your arm and then the person trying to control your arm finally pins your hand down on your chest and while they're moving it so they can pin it to the ground again you accidently pull a couple of buttons loose on your button down shirt just enough so the top of your bra is showing.

I didn't plan that run on sentence but it happened anyways, and the events in that run on sentence also happened. It made it even more awkward because I was lying there under Latvia with an open shirt and the door was closed until Russia who was apparently home now opened the door blabbing to Latvia about buying a medieval torture system to cure his shortness. Latvia isn't that tall anymore, he's as tall as England by now.

"Latvia, I'm going to buy a Medieval torture machine to cure your dwarf-state and-." Russia opened the door and saw me, and then saw my open shirt and then saw Latvia on top of me, took noticed of us breathing hard and then it started. "…" Russia was pissed, big time.

"I-I wasn't doing anything Mr. Russia, I swear!" Latvia sprung off me and raised his hands up in defense.

I got to my feet and straightened my sweater which had a neck that went below my two undone buttons, it's one that you're meant to wear a button down shirt with. I buttoned my shirt and smoothed my hair.

"She's still a little girl…" Russia's voice was hauntingly murderous. It was low and deep. His eyes screamed death to Latvia and his posture told me he was ready to bring death to Latvia.

"R-really Mr. Russia, nothing was happening," Latvia looked about ready to curl up and die on his own so that he didn't have to suffer through Russia killing him in so many torturous ways. I would have thought that Russia wouldn't care if Latvia raped me or anything, he's a bit of a bully sometimes but he does have nice moments.

"You expect me to believe that," The room seemed to darken a bit and Russia's blue eyes got a crazy glow to them, "After what I just saw?"

I decided to speak up, "He's telling the truth," my voice came out soft and it wavered, I was pretty sure Russia would take his pick axe and chuck it at Latvia making his brains fall out all over the floor. He stared at me and I instantly regretted speaking.

Russia turned out of the room; I suspected Belarus was gone because he wasn't hesitant about going downstairs.

"Come, Edonea," Russia seemed to calm himself but his voice was still angry. I obeyed and hurried out of Latvia's room, closing the door behind me. I could have sworn I heard Latvia mumble something about pissing himself.

I followed Russia to the living room where he pointed to me and then the couch. I sat down on it, and looked down at the arm, staring at it so I didn't have to look at Russia. The color was the same as the carpet all throughout the house. It was light blue, the walls were painted white and the wood was all cherry. Russia sat down in the chair opposite me; he was sitting on the edge which meant he was probably going to tell me something.

"Look at me," he demanded in a hard, stern voice. I lifted my head to painfully look him in the eyes. He looked uncharacteristically angry, he usually was cheerful, "You can't let things like that happen to you, even if you are a country, you are still a child."

"I understand."

"Don't think you do, from now on you will not be alone with Latvia in any room, and you may not talk to Latvia when I am gone, Lithuania will make sure of that," He nodded to Lithuania behind me who had his hair messed up and his shirt torn, he was bleeding on his forehead from a gash Belarus probably ripped in his skin. Lithuania nodded back, looking towards me.

"Forgive me Mr. Russia but really, nothing was happening, Belarus came by and almost suck my soul out of my eye sockets and I called for Latvia to help but he ran away instead, I was in there asking him why and I accused him of being weak-."

"What I have said can't be changed; you'll just have to live with it."

I almost rolled my eyes but decided my soul really would be sucked out from my eye sockets if I did. Instead I nodded respectfully and asked to be excused to my own room.

"Lithuania will walk you there."

"Ugh you know I'm not some kind of criminal I can walk to my room on my own -," My voice was extremely annoyed; I hope I didn't die tonight.

"."

"Lithuania, hold my hand please," I stood and backed up, grabbing Lithuania's hand in mega-death grip hearing him cry over his crushed fingers. Lithuania brought me up to my room and shut the door behind me.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

~America~

"Dude, Russia, you pissed or something?" I asked Russia this because he wasn't smiling the way he usually did, he looked normal today and not like a freak.

We were in the conference room again, meeting for something, it was just the G8 and China, like when Edonea, who was out in the hall, brought us to meet our kids. Spain has been getting stronger and had teamed up with Mexico and Cuba to attack me and some other countries.

"Oh, not at all," there was the smile he was missing, "I'm just thinking really hard about different forms of torture I could use on a rapist pedophile."

"Really? Dude that's dark."

"You would love it if you knew who I was talking about."

Maybe I would so I pressed him for information. He was happy to tell me my little sister had almost been raped by Latvia.

The room grew cold and time stopped. My… Little… Sister….

The other countries had stopped to stare at me as I felt my blood boil and skin crawl. My fists were clenched, knuckles white under my brown gloves. I stared at Russia, left eye twitching and the rest of my face burning red. My jaw was tightly shut and all my muscles stiffened.

My face must have been pretty horrifying because Germany looked like he was scared shitless.

"America," England started but I cut him off by turning to the door.

I opened it and bend it back so it went past the limit the hinges allowed and it slammed into the wall, the handle getting stuck in it so it stayed open.

I had been staring at the floor this whole time but when I got in the hall I lifted my head and turned my hateful eyes to Latvia who was standing out in the hall with the Other Baltic countries, Sealand and Edonea. They were chatting but as soon as they heard the door come in contact with the wall they stopped and looked at me.

A puddle of liquid formed under Latvia once he noticed I was staring right at him.

"Hey, Latvia, you pissed yourself, didn't you?" Sealand laughed at the older country's misfortune.

Latvia started to shake violently, "P-please don't K-kill me Mr. America…"

"Latvia…" I took a step forward, "I'm going to chop your balls off and feed them to France first… After that I'm going to choke you while hitting your head against Russia's pickax, after that I will take your brains and spread them around the world and use your blood as the number one ingredient in Italy's pasta sauce."

"Hey," I heard from the conference room, "I would never eat balls, and that's just disgusting." France is going to do what I say whether he likes it or not.

I took another step forward and then broke into a run to tackle Latvia. I brought him to the ground and held him there so I could wrap my hands around his neck.

The other Baltic countries tried to pull me off, they grabbed my arms and pulled but I shook them off and tried punching Latvia.

"America!" Edonea tackled me and pushed me off Latvia and tried to hold me down so Latvia could run… she wanted him to rape her?

I pushed her off me and pushed her so she slid across the floor, skidding to a stop at France's feet, all the other countries had come out of the conference room to see what was happening.

"AMERICA!" England tried tackling me but I was too fast and he ended up falling on his face behind me. I ran down the hall because Latvia had gone down there. I turned a corner and saw a door slam shut. I took a chance and went in there.

It was another conference room, it was smaller but all of the G8 countries and a few others were in here.

"Dad?" Susan was sitting at the table while Russia's son was standing, taking the role I usually did.

"Where is Latvia?" I was aware my voice still sounded like I was ready to kill.

Italy's daughter giggled, "He's under the table!" she kicked her feet and opened up a box of dry pasta, pulling out pieces of angel hair, devouring them.

"Son of a bitch," I heard Latvia's muffled voice from under the table. I crouched down to see him under the table right next to…Susan.

"First, my sister," I growled at him, "And now my daughter."

"Shit, seriously i-it's not like that!" Latvia came out from under the table and put his hands up in surrender.

I jumped up onto the table and launched myself over; I flipped so I went feet first into Latvia's face. I stepped off of him and was going to pounce on him to elbow him in the stomach and then punch him until he died but China grabbed my waist, Canada grabbed my legs and England Grabbed my right arm with France taking the other.

"America!" The voice was no doubt furious. I couldn't turn to see her so Edonea came in front of me, putting a finger with a neatly trimmed nail in my face. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Taking revenge for you because that asshole touched you!" I tried to break free of the grip four countries had on me but surprisingly I could not. I have found my kryptonite; the number four is dangerous…except July fourth of course.

"No he didn't! You don't know anything!" She took her finger out of my face and had both arms by her sides, clenching her fists, "You're such an idiot and it's not even a fight concerning you! I don't need your protection!"

"I was only trying to help," I had managed to calm my hero rage enough to talk as I usually did, "What if he decides to do something?"

Latvia looked like he was about to puke, "To her? No way!"

I narrowed my eyes, "ARE YOU SAYING MY SISTER ISN'T PRETTY?"

"N-no it's just that I'm not allowed to…" His face turned as red as his coat.

"You blushed, YOU WERE PLANNING TO!" Again I tried to free myself from the grip of other countries but I failed all attempts no matter how many ways I managed to twist and squirm.

Then I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek as my head was forced to move left. The skin turned hot then cold and then hot again. I soon could feel my heart beating on my right cheek. "I HATE YOU, AMERICA!" Edonea shook her hand and rubbed the back which was also red. I finally understood… I had been bitch slapped by my baby sister.

The slap almost hurt as much as the words, "Y-you hate me?" My voice wavered and I felt myself go weak. Despite my sudden change in the amount of strength I held in my body the four countries still would not let go of me.

Edonea lowered head and her voice, "It took you fifteen years to figure it out, not bad but you were still too late."

All the breath went out of me as if I'd been punched in the gut. I watched as she pushed Italy out of the way when she left the room.

~England~

That scene reminded me of America's Revolutionary War. My heart almost wrenched out of my chest when I thought of it.

Someone whose voice came from near the doorway spoke with my accent, "Well, If you don't mind, IO was late to this whole conference but you countries seem to be interrupting it."

"Arthur?" My son Arthur, he's named after me but I only said his name in surprise because he wasn't gothed out anymore, he had washed his hair and cut it so it looked like mine and he was wearing kaki dress pants, black loafers and a button down shirt with a tie.

"Hey, dad," he smiled at me and took a scone out of his pocket, he started chewing it with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well," he said after a moment, "anyone who isn't a child of a country… get out."

He stepped to the side of the doorway and watched us all file out.

~Edonea~

I could hear America, Latvia and Russia arguing as I sat in the bathroom with my knees drawn up to my chest, arms resting on them so I could hide from everyone.

"This means war then!" America talks so loud… what an idiot.

"Okaaiii, sounds good," Russia seems so cheerful about it. I can only hear Latvia sobbing. "You know how much fun it would be to watch Edonea shoot a gun at you? That would be so funny."

Remembering the war against Russia flashed in my mind brining hot tears to my eyes. They ran down my cheeks, burning them and then cooling once they dropped off on my face on either side.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

I looked up to see a man with red eyes and white-blond hair. He had an amused look on his face. He was dressed in a blue military style uniform similar to Germany's. A yellow bird danced in the air around him.

I wiped my face off, "Nothing," I pushed myself off the white tile floor using the white tile walls to help me. I had tried to make myself sound cold and annoyed but I only managed weak and vulnerable but I decided to ask a question to make him vulnerable, "Why are you in the women's bathroom?"

"I wanted to invade the vital regions of all the women here," He cackled obviously thinking he was some kind of comedy genius.

"Disgusting," I mumbled.

"Hey seriously," he was still cackling, tears coming from his eyes but he managed to speak, "What's wrong with you?"

I hesitated before saying, "M-my brother wants to start a war over something stupid."

"A war?" His face lit up, "Against who?"

"Latvia and Russia, and I'm supposed to fight on Russia's side because until my hundred years of living with him are up, Russia owns me."

"You poor bitch," He did show some sincere… feelings of pity, "I'll kick Russia's ass for you and then you can live with me!" He grinned and I almost threw up.

"I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Prussia, I can totally kick Russia's ass, me and my brother Germany, but I'll be the one doing the ass kicking, Germany will just get in a couple of punches."

Prussia. I've heard of him, he's Germany and Austria's big brother, "I don't know… Russia will be pretty angry if I betray him like this."

"Hey, did you start living with Russia willingly?" He eyed me like he knew everything in the universe.

I lowered my head and shook it, "No."

"Then me, you, Russia and all those other losers fighting this war will see each other on the battlefield."

Miss Hungary walked in and gave Prussia a dirty look and looked at me, "He's too old for you Edonea, dear, find someone who doesn't have to take an entire bottle of little blue pills just to lift it an inch."

"Hungary, you know you want me," Prussia didn't seem upset but her statement.

"In your dreams, you'd invade the vital regions on a male sex doll."

"I'll make you touch my crotch cloth," that seemed to make Hungary quiet down, she just went to the end of the row of stalls. Prussia looked to me a flash of nervousness in his eyes, "I-I really don't have to take blue pills at all, it works just fine."

He was about to touch his own vital regions when I stopped him, "No, please don't touch that," I covered my eyes.

"Fine, but anyways, see you later," He stepped to the bathroom door, "Edonea," he winked at me and left.

I have a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

MEHMC CHPTR 4

~Edonea~

"B-but I don't want to shoot America," I protested against Mr. Russia, which was pretty damn scary because he just game me that I'll-kill-you-like-a-creeper-because-I-find-joy-in-killing-small-weak-things-that-probably-will-have-no-will-or-reason-to-exist look, you know the one he gave France when he said 'I just look at all yout stupid faces and imagine how great it will be when I finally get to crush you.'

"Don't worry, all you have to do is pull the trigger, it's pretty easy if you don't think about it," He took a swig of vodka from a large vodka bottle. It was breakfast time and we were in the dining room, Russia usually eats kasha for breakfast, it's like oatmeal, but today he skipped kasha and went straight to the vodka.

"I can't ignore it, it's too hard," Russia was being rather forgiving for my complaining. I placed my elbow on the table and held my head up with my hand.

"I thought you hated America, that's what you said at the conference," He eyed me over the vodka bottle, "Hate is a strong word, try not to overuse it."

I sighed and left the table, heading for the front door, "Where are you going this early?" Estonia asked.

"I need some air," I said flatly leaving him to himself in the living room of Russia's house. He had said something else but I didn't care enough to listen.

I was summer so there was no snow on the ground, which was good, I can lie on the grass. I missed lying on the grass across the road from the seaport in my own home. I missed the salty sea air and fishing. I missed being able to eat clam chowda every day.

Russian grass isn't the same as New England grass. It's not in my country which means it's foreign. I hate change, I hate living here. Mr. Russia has shown me such hospitality but I don't live here willingly and that fact haunts me each night when I dream.

Maybe if I hadn't wimped out on fighting Russia I would be at home right now… maybe I wouldn't hate my own brother.

Who am I kidding? He's my brother, and he's an Idiot but everyone can be an idiot sometimes, shouldn't I just get over it? I love my big brothers England and Canada but why do I hate on America so hard?

I remembered when I was little; he would always look out for me no matter what.

"_Edonea, watch out for those rocks dude. I know this is your home but it used to be part of mine too, playing on those old stone walls is dangerous," I had been in Connecticut, there are a lot of stone walls the first Connecticut settlers built to fence in farms. I was trying to keep my balance on them as I walked on top._

"_It's okay, America, I can do it," I assured him this but three steps later I had found a loose rock. I stepped on it and it faltered under my weight even though I was the size of an eight-year-old girl. I shrieked as I fell and started getting ready to prepare a mental will in my head when instead I didn't hit the ground, I fell into my big brother, holding his arms out to catch me._

"_I told you dude, that's totally dangerous for you."_

I even remember before that time, when we had first met.

"_Canada, dude this is where I totally saw Spain!" Rapid and heavy footsteps were getting louder, someone was coming._

_I crawled out of a bush I had been in, hiding from that man who smelled like cows and churros. _

"_A-America wait, you're running too fast!" A breathless voice answered to the rather loud and obnoxious one I heard earlier._

"_No! You're running to slo-OUCH!" I heard a thump and tried to find who was talking. All of the bushes were so tall I couldn't see anything even though the people were probably taller than the bushes. I crawled found a bush close to their voices, they were getting louder the closer I got to it. There was no way around the bush so I went through it._

"_A-America…D-did you hear that sound coming from the bushes?" The softer voice wavered, obviously terrified._

"_Dude shut up, why do you have to talk so much? Spain's gonna find us and it'll be your fault."_

_I came out on the other side, standing up so I could get over a rock underneath the bush. My foot caught on it so I fell out of the bush and did a front flip, rolling on the ground. _

"_America!" A man with strawberry blond hair jumped behind another one who looked just like him but he didn't have a curl hanging in his face and his hair was a sandy color. The guy with strawberry hair was the one with the light voice so I guessed the other blond with the piece of hair sticking up was the obnoxious one. The curl guy had on a tan coat and had a strange looking thing in his hands, it was black and had some sort of handle, he had it on a strap over his coat, it was shaking as he shivered, hiding behind the other man._

_The sandy hair man also wore tan but he also had a brown coat on and his eyes were blue, not purple. _

"_Hi!" I said, giving them both my biggest smile. I hoped they weren't scared or freaked out by me coming out of the bushes._

"_Hmm, Canada, are you afraid of bunnies too?" the man in the brown coat asked. He stepped toward me and knelt down, "What's up? I'm America; do you know your name?"_

_I giggled and stood up on my chubby little legs, brushing dirt off of my blue jumper. I adjusted my blue Yankees cap, noticing the way America eyed it as I did so. He seemed to stiffen and he paled a little, "My name's Edonea, It's nice to meet you!" I gave him a hug even though we had just met._

"_Edonea's a pretty cool name, sounds kind of old though," he said and motioned for Canada to come near, "This is my little brother, Canada, he's scared of everything so he needs a hero like me to be his big bro."_

_My eyes went wide, "You're a big brother?"_

"_Haha yeah, and I can be yours too if you like," He held his hand out for me and I took it._

"_If you're my big brother will you make that man that smells like cows and tacos go away? He scares me."_

"_Yeah, Spain's a pedophile but I'll protect you from everything if I'm your big brother."_

_This time my jaw dropped, "Really? You must be really strong to be able to do all that!"_

"_Check it out yo," He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, "I have some pretty cool muscles."_

_I giggled and asked, "Can I hang around you for a little while before deciding if I want you guys as my big brothers?"_

"_Take as much time as you need to decide," Canada has come to kneel down in front of me too, he held out a small white bear, "This is Mr. Kumajirou."_

"_Cool!" I patted the bear on his head. _

_They decided to set up camp there for the night; one had to stay awake so they could watch out for the burrito man. They were so friendly and they told me lots of stories about what happened to them before I was ever around. I started to like them a lot more._

_I fell asleep on America's stomach, curled up into a little ball. He had put his jacket on top of me so that I wouldn't get cold. I woke up to America taking the jacket off me and laying it on the ground, putting me on it._

"_Damn Spain," I heard him say and I heard him pick up one of those things Canada had, it was called a gun, they told me it was something made to use against their enemy but it was something very mean too. It looked scary as well. He got up and picked through the bushes, pulling out a brown haired man who smelled like spaghetti and had a curl sticking up from his hair._

"_America you damn bastard!" He tried to put his hands around America's neck but he couldn't because he was held away from America by the collar of his shirt._

"_What's Romano doing here?" I heard Canada ask._

"_I have no Idea dude, haha look at him try to get out of my awesome hero grip."_

_I felt someone put a hand on my arm and I opened my eyes to see who it was. I smelled cows._

_I turned over and rubbed my eyes while yawning, "Hola," I saw a man with slightly tanned skin and brown hair there. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled but he had a friendly face with friendly green eyes. "Would you like a churro?" he pulled one out of his front shirt pocket._

"_Why do you carry sweets in your pocket?" I asked and looked around for a raper van. This was the chalupa guy! He was here and I felt myself shrink inside because he scared me even though he looked friendly. I wrapped myself in America's coat so that he wouldn't see me shiver._

"_I like them, they remind me of home when I'm away," He looked a little sad and I put my hand on his arm. Even if he was scary didn't mean I wanted him to feel bad._

"_You're homesick then?" I asked looking up at him with big, sad chibi eyes._

"_Si, I am, I miss being at home and I'm sure Romano misses it too," he looked over at the brown haired man who I guessed was Romano. America and Canada were totally oblivious to what was happening over here, they were still messing with Romano, America was threatening to snip his curl right off._

"_Why don't you go home then? You won't be sad anymore."_

_He sighed heavily, "I wish it were that easy, __niña, but it's not."_

"_Why not?"_

_He smiled and I could tell he thought it was cute that I didn't know. He just patted me on the head, "You'll know one day niña." He got up and strode over to America._

"_Spain you damn bastard jerk…" The other words Romano said were mean words and I covered my own ears. _

_America turned around as soon as he heard Spain's name. He drew back a fist and punched Spain right in the face as quickly as he could. Spain hit the ground and groaned. I felt bad for him but he was a creeper so I didn't feel too bad._

_I shouldn't say this but… America and Canada kicked Spain's ass and Romano dragged Spain away calling him all sorts of mean names._

"_I think Romano is scarier than Spain," I said, I still had on America's jacket and had put my arms through the sleeves even though they were too long for me. Imagine Holy Rome wearing Austria's coat, that's what it felt like. The jacket dragged on the ground behind me as I walked over to both America and Canada who were breathless and sweaty from fist fighting Romano and Spain._

"_It's okay," America said and wiped his forehead off with the back of his gloved hand, "I won't let anything happen to you and I promise not to let anyone scary take you away or hurt you, I'll always be there for you and I'll love you like a big brother should."_

_I looked up at him and grinned, "You're the best big brother, ever!" I pounced on him in a hug and whispered, "I love you too, big brother."_

America broke his promise to me. I came to this conclusion in my mind as I wiped salty tears from my eyes. I felt my skin begin to grow irritated.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Latvia standing over me, he looked a little nervous and a bit concerned, "Yeah," I said and I sat up. He sat down next to me, we were on a slope so it was easy to get up and sit down. He had his knees raised a little just enough so he could rest his elbows on them, "You aren't supposed to be alone with me, Latvia, Mr. Russia wouldn't appreciate it if we disobeyed him." I realized I still hated Russia but now I hold a new kind of respect for him. He can help me get rid of someone who broke a promise to me, a promise they shouldn't have broken.

"I'm only going to say this just this once: Screw him," He laughed nervously checking behind him just in case Russia was there, "You're my friend and we aren't going to do anything. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," I didn't sound fine though, or look fine. I felt my eyes were puffy and were probably red or pink. I heard my voice, my nose sounds like I shoved earplugs up it, "Just don't worry about it," I also didn't convince him to leave me alone.

"Look, all I want is to know if you're okay and if I can do anything for you to make you feel better?"

I saw Prussia come through the gate at the edge of the lawn, clearly disgusted he was at Russia's house, "Uuh, you can go inside and I'll talk to you later, right now I just want to be alone."

He had seen Prussia as well but decided not to argue with me. He sounded a little disappointed that he couldn't help, "Okay see you later," He got up and jogged back to the house.

Once Latvia was inside Prussia came up to me with a smirk on his face, "Now that awesome me is

here—," he stopped and looked at me, "You look like crap."

"Thanks," I sighed at shook my head. I had a headache and I had a feeling Prussia was going to make it worse.

"Well as I was saying, now that awesome me is here you be happy to know that I'm going to take you to live at West's house, Kesesesese."

"West?" I honestly had no idea who he was talking about. West must be his nickname for someone.

"Ugh, Germany, but I forgive you for not understanding what I meant, it's hard to understand what awesome has to say," He looked at Russia's house, taking in the white paneling and grey roof tile with morbid disgust written across his face, "Let's leave now, I might puke up blood if I stay here any longer and that wouldn't be awesome, kesesesese, I thought invading Russia's vital regions would be fun but it's not like my awesome mind imagined."

He grabbed my hand and headed for the property line, "W-wouldn't Russia know I left?" I didn't think this was the safest thing to do, Russia might kill us both by putting a pickax through your heads.

"If you don't shut up he will," was Prussia's only answer as he dragged me through the gate. When we got to the sidewalk Prussia looked down the road, past all the other houses on the street and whistled loudly. A candy red convertible drove up obviously going past the speed limit, "Italy!" Prussia's voice got somewhat less annoying and he sounded like he was actually glad to see the Italian, like he cared for someone other than himself.

"Hi Prussia!" Italy waved to him and pressed a button on the driver side door, unlocking the car. It was only a two seater, there were no backseats so where was I going to sit? "Get in Prussia and then Edonea can sit on your lap."

Oh FUCK no.

"I-I don't know…" I started, looking down at my hands which had laced themselves together nervously. What if I fall out because that crazy European drove too fast?

"You're scared," Prussia wasn't smiling, he looked…sympathetic, "its okay I'll help you, kesesesese!" He pulled me to the car and sat me down and then pushed me over so that he sat next to me, squishing me up against the part in the middle of the car that had the cup holders, "Nothing to be afraid of now, you're sitting next to awesome!"

Italy slammed on the gas with a gleeful expression, "Now you can live with me and we can eat pasta all day! You can even play with me, Sofia and Astrid!" He took both hands off the wheel and expressed his joy.

For second I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. At this speed you should never ever take your hands off the wheel. I slammed my hands down for something to hold onto; I grabbed Prussia's hand and the end of the cup holder. I started rattling off my sins, begging the Lord for forgiveness. "Please forgive me for that time I had a daydream about being handcuffed to Sweden and for that time I told the Netherlands I would chop his balls off and use a lawnmower to cut his ridiculous hair. A-and I'm sorry about that time I called Poland a tramp, p-please forgive me, Lord."

I heard Prussia cry out in a high pitched voice, "My vital regions!"

I looked down and saw that I was holding his hand but I was keeping it pinned against his regions vital for reproducing. I let go of his hand which had almost turned purple, "Sorry!"

"No need to apologize," he was breathless, and almost crying, "I'm so awesome I almost didn't feel that, I have awesome balls of steel, kesesesese."

"Gross."  
>"Not as gross as wanting to be handcuffed to Sweden, kesesese!" He laughed at me, tears falling from his red eyes, "Aaah," he winced in pain, "It hurts to laugh."<p>

My face turned redder than the car and I shut up. I noticed Italy was the only one wearing something casual, he had a t-shirt and his pink boxer shorts. Prussia was wearing the uniform he was wearing when we met and I wore a pink and blue sweater over a white button down shirt and my black corduroys, I did wear my black converse though, that's as casual as I'm willing to go.

"So, how long will it take to get to where we're going by car?" I asked, I've never done anything like this before and I was scared.

"Oh it'll only take a few days because I'm driving!" To demonstrate he sped the car up even more. I could feel hair leaving the roots in my scalp.

Amazingly the car had good gas mileage even though it was driven demonically fast. We only had to stop for gas a little after noon. As soon as nightfall Italy's eyelids started to visibly get heavy, "Uuh, maybe someone else should drive?" I suggested and Prussia nodded.

"We wouldn't want cute little Italy to kill you, kesesesese," Prussia made Italy pull over and he got out of the car. I scooted over so I was up against the passenger door and Italy moved over to sit next to me.

Prussia got behind the wheel but he didn't drive as fast as Italy did, but he did go over the speed limit. It was amazing how Prussia could stay awake for so long though. Even I fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

~Latvia~

I knew Prussia had come here for something but I didn't know he was going to take Edonea with him. I had watched from the living room window and I didn't even do anything.

I now sat in my room, on the floor with my legs crossed, I was barefoot but I wore my day clothes, a tan sweater with a shirt and tie and some kaki pants.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I hit my head with my fists over and over, "Latvia, you idiot why didn't you stop them?"

I straightened my legs and leaned back against the bed. I remembered the way Prussia took her too. She didn't seem all that willing to go with him, he took her hand… her _hand_ and dragged her away, probably trying to invade her vital regions the way Mr. Russia thought I was trying to do.

I don't know why but seeing him take her hand just made my blood boil, why couldn't he just gesture for her to follow him? Did he have to put his stupid Prussian hands all over hers? I clenched my fists and my nails dug into my palms. I got up and pulled the door open with such force that it slammed into my wall, making a huge hole in the plaster.

"Latvia? What's wrong?" I ignored Lithuania and stomped down the stairs. I made for the front door but Russia got in my way.

"Latvia," he gave me that freaky smile, his mouth open and eyes wide, "Have you seen Edonea? It's about dinnertime and I was going to let her make that soup she likes so much."

"No," I silently prayed Russia wouldn't kill me when I stepped to the side of him and put my hand on the doorknob.

"If you're going out you should probably wear shoes," I turned around and I made the mistake of looking at his face. He didn't look angry but there was crazy in his eyes, his mouth was closed in a tight smile, eyebrows slanted upward. He looked like he did when he told France, 'It will probably be very soon that I won't see your stupid faces ever again.'

"O-okay, Mr. Russia," I hurried to my room and slipped on some running shoes and thought about jumping out of my window to avoid Russia's wrath. I was staring intently at it when I heard Russia's voice coming from behind me.

"You know, I can't find her anywhere and if I find out anyone in this house knows and hasn't told me what happened to her they will have to face the consequences," Again I turned around and saw that he had the same expression as he did when I left him.

I almost peed in my pants but I decided it might be best to tell him what had happened. I didn't know what the consequences were but I didn't really feel like finding out so I told him almost stumbling over my words, it's a wonder I managed to carry on a long sentence, "Earlier today she went outside and she was just sitting in the grass, she was pretty upset so I asked her what was wrong and then Prussia came by and Edonea asked me to leave so I came inside and I saw from the living room window he took her away but I don't know where he was going." I braced myself for getting my soul ripped out of my body and then eaten by the Russian monster.

"So," he said, the insanity still clear in his voice, "You saw him take her and you didn't do anything to stop it, and you also disobeyed me, you were alone with her," he looked me straight in the eyes and this time I had to use all my willpower to keep urine inside my bladder.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia, she was crying I only wanted to make sure she was okay," I wished I had a white flag right now… no, I wish I was Italian right now. Russia walked across the room, shutting my blinds and closing the window. He went over to the door and shut it and I'm sure I heard it lock too. He turned to me, he didn't have his pickax but he didn't need it. Suddenly I didn't feel like the man I looked like, I felt like the little teenager I looked like, fearing of being stretched out by giant Mr. Russia.

"You're going to find her, Latvia. I'm telling you to leave and go find her or," he grabbed a fistful of my hair, "All this pretty blond hair won't be yours anymore, and I'm sure your girlfriend would not enjoy having a bald boyfriend."

What the hell? "G-girlfriend?" I asked, it even hurt to talk he had such a grip on my hair. It's amazing how it didn't just rip out right then.

It seemed I caught Russia off guard, "I thought you two liked each other."

He let go of my hair, "We're just friends," I felt sick to even think about me and Edonea together. My stomach kind of turned over and I had a weird feeling in my head.

"Well, any girl would not like you because you'd be bald. It pains me even to think about someone who has to stay a virgin the rest of his life," He said it flatly as if it really didn't pain him, "Well, you've got to go find her before the war starts, go," he waved me off and I left my room.

OOOOOO

~Edonea~

I woke up with my head on Italy's shoulder. I felt the weight of his head on mine. It surprised me how heavy it was too. Prussia was still driving and he looked even more awake than he did last night. He was even driving faster than Italy, weaving past all the cars.

"Prussia," I said, worry in my voice, "Why are you driving so fast?"

"GOOD MORNING!" His voice was louder than usual and it woke Italy up, "HOW ARE YOU?"

"Oh, I'm great thanks!" Italy yawned and stretched as much as he could in this small car.

"Prussia, please don't be so loud," Something was wrong with him, he's weirder than normal.

"_**I'M TALKING NORMALLY!"**_ he screamed at me and I narrowed my eyes, looking into his when he glanced at me.

"You're high," I said and he held up a bottle he took from the glove compartment.

"I STOPPED AT SOME RUSSIAN DRUG STORE, ASKED THE GUY FOR PILLS TO KEEP ME AWAKE, HE SAID ONLY TO TAKE TWO AND NOT TO TAKE ANY ENERGY DRINKS WITH IT BUT I IGNORED HIM AND BOUGHT FIVE HOUR ENERGY AND TOOK IT WITH ALL OF THE PILLS, KESESESESESE!"

"Why the FUCK would you do that?"

"No, don't yell at Prussia!" Italy tried to calm me down but I seriously feared for my life especially since now Prussia had switched lanes even though it was a two way road with one lane on each side. He was driving on the wrong side.

"Pull over!"

"I'M FINE!" He opened the glove compartment and I saw six bottles of the five hour energy he had taken. Four of them were empty and he took one of the full ones and chugged it as much as you can chug a small bottle like that.

"No you're not! Let Italy drive!" I would try to take the wheel from Prussia but decided it was too dangerous especially on a road like this. We were in northern Russia now, there was snow on the ground and sometime during the night the top of the convertible had been put up.

"FINE, YOU CAN PUSSY OUT!" He turned the wheel so fast I thought the car was going to turn over but it didn't, it turned and made a screeching sound with the wheels. It turned back around to the way it was supposed to go on the side of the road we were supposed to be on.

Italy got in the driver's seat and I moved over so Prussia could take the seat he had before he started driving. He was jumpy and I worried about him, what if he had a seizure and died right in the car from how much stuff he took?

Italy drove his normal speed, which was still pretty fast but we arrived in Europe in a day and a half. After half a more day of driving we got into the country of France and stayed at France's house. I honestly don't know why we had to drive all the way to France, I think it was just because Italy wanted to see his Big brother.

I feared for my innocence while I was in there but not as much as France feared his daughters. They made him run laps around the house with them. They screamed at him in German if he stopped to talk to a woman, to Italy, to me or to catch his breath.

"Sie sind schwach! Ich kann es kaum nennen Sie einen Mann, den du Muschi!" His daughter Marie yelled at him, she ran ahead of him in pink sweatpants that came down to her knees, a white tank top and white sneakers, Lucie was dressed the same except with green sweatpants.

"My children are demons!" France cried. Tears and sweat streamed down his face as he ran. Already his white t-shirt was stained yellow in the armpits and he had only been running for four minutes.

While we were eating dinner France asked me from across the table in his dining room decorated in a pale yellow with purple in the wallpaper, "Are you and Latvia still virgins?"

"What the fuck?" I almost choked on the tea I was drinking, but instead it just went down the wrong pipe and it took several minutes to make me able to breathe right again, "What are you talking about?"

"Papa, that might not be a good subject to bring up," Lucie told him gently, surprisingly enough they were kind to him when he wasn't running.

"Please, I'm sure that she wouldn't lie about having sex with Latvia," he said this in a 'duh' sort of way.

I got up from the table and pushed my chair in, "I'm sleeping in the car, have fun with frog face, you guys," that was disgusting. Latvia's just my friend, why do they think we've had—oh yeah, Russia told America that Latvia tried to rape me, I'm pretty sure they all think we're 'together' because of the way I told Latvia to run after America tried to kill him.

Italy threw me the keys and I got into the passenger's seat after I unlocked the door. I would have liked to spend the night in a bed but since France was only going to talk about sex that didn't exist, the car was the best place I could think of to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Prussia came and sat in the same seat as he had yesterday and Italy drove us to Germany. I took a while but we finally made it.

"Hey West!" Prussia dragged me inside his brother's house, "I got you a new roommate."

"Prussia, do you really think my house is some kind of inn?" Germany looked annoyed and I shrunk back, afraid he was going to kill me so he didn't have to deal with the space I took up in his house.

"Come on West, this place is huge you can fit Italy, Austria, Awesome Me, your kid and Italy's kid in it and you still have more room, let our new ally stay, kesesesesese."

Prussia came up behind me and started poking my face, laughing as the bird that followed him all the time bounced on my head.

Germany stared at me for a while and then finally said, "Fine, she can share a room with my daughter." He left then, mumbling something about wurst and beer.

Speaking of Astrid, she came up and tackle-hugged me, "Oh it's so nice to see you! I missed you so much!" She's three-quarters German so she used her German strength to lift me a foot off the ground in a hug that crushed my ribs. She practically carried me up the stairs to the room we were going to share. On the way to it Sofia saw me and she took a ride on Astrid's foot, letting the German carry her to our room.

~Latvia~

I had taken an airplane to Germany's country and it had taken me forever to find his house. But now I stood on his doorstep. It was nighttime and I was wearing the same clothes I was when I left Russia's house. I took a look at my watch. He was probably in bed by now.

I knocked on the door anyways. A few minutes later a blond girl in pajamas that were pink with red heart all over them, answered the door. She took one look at me and yelled, "Papa! Someone's at the door!"

"Nun, wer sind sie?" the reply came in German, spoken by a man who I recognized as Germany when he spoke.

"I don't know who he is!"

I heard him sigh and then I heard footsteps. When he came to the door he was still in his day clothes as well.

"Latvia, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Prussia was." I hoped I didn't sound like a wimp, I would be really happy if I was tough sounding.

"Yes, why?" Germany crossed his arms and gave me a stern look. His daughter had left to go talk to someone else in the house.

"I-I need to talk to him, please?"

"Prussia!" He called to his brother and his brother came. Prussia was wearing his night clothes, a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Hey," he said spotting me, "what's Russia's pet doing here, kesesese?"

I tackled him, catching him off guard and I got him on the ground, "Where is Edonea?" I asked, trying to get his neck in a choke hold.

"Why do you care? She's not your girlfriend!"

Why does everyone say that? "I know that, Russia wants her back!"

"Oh, you're looking for Edonea?" A little girl with curly brown hair asked.

"Yeah," I don't know why I was talking to her but she seemed like she knew something.

"She's upstairs with Astrid!" She giggled and pulled me off Prussia with unbelievable strength. She dragged me up the steps and down a hallway stopping at a door, knocking on it.

"Who is it?" I recognized the girl's voice from before.

"It's Sofia, I brought Edonea's boyfriend here to see her! I think he should have waited at your window like Romeo and Juliet or asked to climb up your pretty hair like Rapunzel!"

I heard a familiar voice from inside, "What?" Footsteps then came after that and then the door opened. I pushed myself up off the ground, breaking free from the little girl's grip.

"Hi,' I said when I saw Edonea there; she must have borrowed some clothes from Germany's daughter because she would never wear jeans or a tight blue shirt that says 'touch' in big letters on the chest.

"What are you doing here?" She dragged me inside and told the little girl goodnight.

"I came to get you because if you don't come with me, Russia will do terrible things to me and probably you too."

She crossed her arms and shook her head; her gold-blond hair looked clean like she had showered earlier, "You live with Russia so it can't get any worse than that."

"It can, trust me; it can get much worse than just living with him."

Sighing she said, "What did he tell you?"

I looked down and mumbled, "He said he would rip out all my hair and I'd be a virgin forever."

She looked like she was keeping back laughter but the other girl didn't hold back. Edonea asked her if we could be alone for a few minutes and she nodded, still laughing, "You poor thing," Edonea said once our company left and she wrapped me in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and patted my head, it was awkward because I was taller than she was and I had to hunch over a little big to return it. I returned it, lightly patting her back. We were interrupted by Prussia at the door, "I don't think West would appreciate you guys having sex in his daughter's room… go do it in Austria's room." He left then and we stopped hugging, too awkward to hug anymore.

Her face turned bright red and she grit her teeth, "Why do they keep saying that?" She clenched her fists and the other girl came in and kicked me out.

"Ugh, you might as well stay here for the night," Germany was right behind me in the hall and he grabbed my collar. He dragged me to the living room and dropped me on the couch, throwing a pillow at my face he said, "good night."

The lights were shut off and I was left in the dark.


End file.
